1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry deodorizing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a dry deodorizing apparatus using activated carbon shown in FIG. 1 has been used.
In FIG. 1, the reference numeral (1) designates a blower; (2) designates an adsorption column and (3) designates a layer of activated carbon packed in the adsorption column (2). The air to be treated (A) having bad smell is fed into the adsorption column (2) by the blower (1), the main part of the bad smell components is adsorbed and removed principally by the physical adsorption and partly by the chemical adsorption and the like by the metal components contained in the activated carbon as impurities (ash) while the air is allowed to pass through the activated carbon layer (3) and it is discharged therefrom as the treated air (B). In such an apparatus, the deodorization performance depends upon the physical adsorption capacity of the activated carbon; for instance, in order to remove a moderately bad smell compound such as methyl sulfide or dimethyl disulfide which is a typical bad smell component or a component such as ammonia whose amount adsorbed by the activated carbon is small and whose adsorption band is wide, a satisfactory deodorization effect can not be obtained so far as a large amount of activated carbon is not accordingly, there are many cases wherein the practice is economically difficult.
Also there is disclosed a deodorizing method in which, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 130679/1975, an impregnated activated carbon which is prepared by allowing the activated carbon to carry bromine or a bromine compound is used to remove hydrogen sulfide or mercaptans. However, when the removal capacity is increased by an additional oxidation removal step wherein ozone is added to the air to be treated, particularly when the concentration of hydrogen sulfide in the air to be treated is high, the residual ozone and bromine leak because they are entrapped by the treated gas.